


Puppy Tails - Ahchoo

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [115]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fever, Funny, M/M, Sickfic, Silly, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's ill and a bit delirious.</p>
<p>No Gladstone in this one sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Ahchoo

"It's unbelievable what some people do to be on television." John said to Mrs Hudson.

"I know." She replied. "You'd think people their age would know better." John nodded in agreement. Suddenly the bedroom door flew open, and a naked Sherlock hurtled into the room. John looked at Mrs Hudson upon seeing him, she covered her eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry Mrs Hudson." John said embarrassed. "Sherlock's running a bit of a fever."

"You don't say." Mrs Hudson replied. "Mind you it's not like I haven't seen it all before, he does have a tendency to be dramatic. Well I should be making my way down stairs to take my afternoon soother, leave you two to get on with it."

Sherlock turned and looked at Mrs Hudson. 

"It's in the biscuit tin." He said.

"What is sweetheart?" Mrs Hudson asked kindly.

"The birthday of frogs of course." Sherlock replied. John gently took him by the arm and steered him toward the bedroom. "Bye Mrs Hudson." He called over his shoulder as he heard her making her way down the stairs.

 

John put Sherlock to bed and covered him with a light sheet . 

"There you go, now you stay in bed."

"Too hot." Sherlock grumbled. "And I don't know what to do with the tea pot."

"I'll leave the window open for you but keep the sheet on because the chill in the air and they talking about snow later." John said as he opened the sash.

"What about the teapot?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I'll sort that out." John replied pressing a kiss to Sherlock's temple.

"Ahchoo!" Sherlock suddenly sneezed, his hole body juddering with aftershock. He used the corner of the sheet to catch the overflow and sniffed.

"That's horrible." John said. Sherlock let out a watery groan in response.

"I think I'll stay here with you for a bit." John sighed, hating to see his boyfriend in such a state.

"Ahchoo." Sherlock sneezed, again he wiped his nose on the corner of the bed sheet.

"I'll get you some tissues then shall I?" John said as he went into the bathroom. Sherlock looked at the ceiling and sniffed.

"It was such a nice teapot." He said to himself.

 

John sat at a table in the back of Speedys drinking a cup of builders tea. Mycroft sat opposite him, choosing to talk to John rather than agitate Sherlock in his present condition.

"How is my brother this morning?" Mycroft asked.

"Much better." John replied. "Now that he's actually stopped sneezing."

"You must be tired." Mycroft said almost sympathetically.

"I am a bit." John sighed. "But now Sherlock's feeling a bit better he'll probably want to sit in the living room. If I put a flask of tea next to him, he might even let me get an hours kip." John said hopefully.

"Well I wish you luck." Mycroft said standing to leave. 

"Thanks." John said with a cheerful grin.

 

"Sherlock!" John called as he walked up the stairs. He wasn't surprised that he wasn't answered. John cracked his back as he got to the top and headed toward the bedroom. Sherlock was awake when he opened the door.

"Good morning John." Sherlock said with a grin. "Would you like to come back to bed?" Sherlock lifted the sheet, and John was pleasantly surprised to see a naked and very erect Sherlock. 

"Why not." He replied slamming the door closed and taking his clothes off as quickly as humanly possible. "I'm glad you're feeling better." John said as he climbed in next to Sherlock.

"So am I. I think I lost track of time at one point, and there was something about a teapot and a biscuit tin of frogs?" Sherlock said his eyebrows knitting together as he explored John's body like it was a lost map.

"Oh god, I need this Sherlock." John said as he positioned himself over Sherlock. "I'm not sure I'm going to last very long." John gently pushed the tip of his finger into Sherlock. "Oh, you got yourself ready." John said happily as he bent down to nip Sherlock's clavicle.

"I was bored while you were meeting with Mycroft." Sherlock replied with a huge grin. John smiled back and lined him self up. Sherlock sighed deeply as John pushed himself inside his body.

"So good." John whispered into Sherlock's ear. John pulled out most of the way and slammed back in hard. Sherlock groaned and wrapped his legs around John's back. "Oh god Sherlock, you're amazing."

"Achoo." Sherlock sneezed. John suddenly went still and made a strange face before collapsing on Sherlock's shoulder. "John did you just? I feel a bit squishy." Sherlock said as he reached for the corner of the sheet.

"Don't you dare wipe your bloody nose in the sheet again." John groaned, deciding go lay where he was until he was a little less embarrassed and red in the face.


End file.
